


Potya

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, alfa/omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: Yuri y Otabek se enfrentan a su primer mes como padres de unas preciosas gemelas. No obstante, por cuestiones médicas, han tenido que mantener a Potya alejada de las recién nacidas. ¡El día tan esperado ha llegado!: Potya al fin conocerá a las bebés.OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 3: FAMILY / PETS
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Potya

—Son preciosas, ¿verdad? —Suspiró Yuri embelesado. Otabek reprimió una risa al escucharle, pues ese tono de voz tan encantador no iba de acuerdo a la imagen que su tigre reflejaba. El rubio traía los cabellos revueltos, bajo sus ojos se evidenciaban unas ojeras producto de las noches en vela que había estado pasando desde hace un mes, esa mirada azul-verde que tanto adoraba lucía un evidente brillo de cansancio. Su pequeño chico apenas había dormido bien; en realidad, las últimas semanas han sido retadoras para ambos.

A pesar de todo eso, la sonrisa de Yuri era una de las más radiantes y hermosas. ¿Cómo no sentirse tan afortunado cuando lo tenía todo? Un cálido hogar, un esposo maravilloso, una vida de ensueño y, sobre todo, dos bellas bebés que eran claro ejemplo del fruto de su amor. Anya y Lenya eran la prueba viviente de que estaban disfrutando de la mejor etapa de su vida, una que apenas acababa de comenzar.

—Definitivamente, son preciosas. Lo sacaron de ti. —Secundó Otabek a la par que deslizaba su diestra contra la tierna mejilla de Yuri, limpiando un rastro de talco que osaba manchar su inmaculada piel. Esa carita agotada clamaba a gritos una lluvia de dulces besos y el kazajo no dudó en depositar un par de ellos, mismos que arrancaron risillas a los labios de fresa de su amado.

Miró la cuna y admiró a esas dos diminutas gotas de agua de su Yuri. ¡Eran idénticas a él! Quién diría que minutos atrás pegaban unos gritos extraordinarios; menos mal que lograron adormecerlas luego de la exhaustiva rutina: alimentarlas, bañarlas, tomarse un tiempo para admirar lo pequeñas y perfectas que eran, y arrullarlas entre los tarareos improvisados de Yuri. Oh, también los regaños del rubio eran lo mejor, definitivamente, él era el único que se dirigiría a sus bebés, de apenas un mes, como si ya fueron unas muchachitas: «¿Acaso esto es un concurso de gritos? Pues miren que yo les gano si me lo propongo », las retaba mientras las sacudían, cada uno con una bebé.

¡Todos sus días eran caóticos! Pero también eran jodidamente perfectos. Ese espacio, su espacio, era todo lo que necesita para ser el hombre más feliz del universo.

Era seguro que todos los días recordaban el exhaustivo tramo que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a ese maravilloso momento; estar juntos, en ese punto de la vida, no había sido una labor fácil. Yuri y Otabek se conocieron cuando apenas eran unos críos inexpertos e ignorantes. Yuri, por su parte, había pasado sus primeros años encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su hogar, esto a causa de su condición de omega; fue un niño tímido, retraído y con ansias de conocer el mundo. Otabek, en cambio, ya cargaba con cierta madurez en el semblante desde muy temprana edad; creció con una idea equivocada de su propia existencia y con la tradición familiar que atormentaba a su madre a causa de su especie, lamentablemente tuvo que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de los instintos de alfa de un solo golpe.

El hilo rojo los llevó a conocerse aquel día en el bosque; y las leyes de la naturaleza dictaron lo que sus corazones supieron desde siempre: estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se pertenecían desde antes de cruzar la primera mirada, nacieron exclusivamente para amarse y enfrentar a los obstáculos que se les presentara. Lo que comenzó como un amor infantil e ingenuo, hoy florecía en una preciosa familia. Ahora no tenían tiempo de sentarse a enlistar los momentos malos del pasado, pues todo su tiempo estaba dedicado a disfrutar de sus gemelas y de su eterno amor.

—Beka. —Le llamó a Yuri, el aludido le miró un poco contrariado. Sin proponérselo, se había sumido en el mar de los recuerdos. —Creo que ha llegado el momento. —Declaró el rubio con una mirada determinada.

—¿Momento de qué? —Indagó con naciente curiosidad.

—Sabes que somos una familia de cinco, ¿verdad? Anya, Lenya, Potya, tú y yo. —Explicó, a lo que Otabek afirmó con cierta emoción infantil. —Sé que todo el proceso del embarazo fue difícil y complejo… Pero me parece injusto que, a estas alturas, mantengamos lejos a Potya de las bebés. —¡Oh, Yura! ¡Su Yura! Era el único capaz de poner tanta seriedad a un suceso que bien podía ser ridículo para otros.

—Bueno, fue recomendación de la doctora que las gemelas estuvieran lejos de Potya durante las primeras semanas. Esto por el bien de ellas y para que puedan integrarse favorablemente en el ambiente de Potya. —Comentó Otabek, a lo que Yuri volvió a suspirar cual chiquillo mimado.

—Lo sé… ¡Ha sido todo un proceso! Eso de darle a oler a Potya algunas mantas de las bebés fue tan extraño, al menos ya no se muestra tan reacia a su aroma. ¡Esta familia ha prosperado mucho! —Vociferó en un arranque de emoción, aunque enseguida cubrió sus labios al recordar que frente a ambos estaban sus princesas durmientes.

—Entonces —retomó Otabek. —¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado para que Potya conozca a sus pequeñas humanas? —Yuri afirmó con esos ojos de soldado brillando con una determinación que opacaba perfectamente a las ojeras.

—Yo crecí solo, —comenzó el rubio. —Sabes que mi abuelo me mantuvo encerrado por mucho tiempo cuando era un niño, no tuve ningún amigo y menos fui a la escuela. No lo culpo, lo sabes; sé que fue por mi seguridad y que mi abuelo no lo hizo con mala intención, pero fue difícil. Las decisiones que tomaron por nosotros fueron difíciles de afrontar y, durante tu ausencia, fue Potya la que me dio la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar esperándote. Por eso quiero que nuestros bebés sean cercanos a Potya, quiero que puedan sentir ese cariño tan especial que sólo ella les puede brindar. —Sin evitarlo, la voz se le quebró paulatinamente durante ese breve discurso.

Otabek, anticipando el arribo de unas traviesas lágrimas, extendió los brazos para recibir en un cálido abrazo a su precioso tigre. Besó infinidad de veces sus cabellos, incluso besó ese caminito de lágrimas que brotaban sin tregua sobre las mejillas de Yuri. —Entonces preparemos todo. —Susurró Otabek contra su frente. —Tomemos un buen baño y presentemos, oficialmente, a Anya y Lenya con Potya.

Para alguna otra pareja, el presentar a los bebés con la mascota de la casa no sonaba como un acontecimiento relevante; pero, para Yuri, Puma Tiger Scorpion era mucho más que una mascota. Las gemelas despertaron luego de un par de horas, con la experiencia que los días les había dado, atendieron a ambas: le cambiaron los pañales, les dieron de comer e incluso les sacaron los eructos. Una vez listas, las sentaron en el porta-bebés y colocaron en el piso de la habitación en lo que Yuri fue por la gata.

—Hey, adivina. Hoy conocerás a mis princesas, —habló el rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a la floja bola de pelos, acurrucándola como si un bebé se tratase. —He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho, así que perdóname por la espera. Tú eres parte de la familia, sin duda, pero, las órdenes de la doctora no se pueden ignorar, eh. —Continuó avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. —Sé que este tiempo también ha sido difícil para ti, nos hemos distanciado un poco con aquello del embarazo, pero te prometo que todo cambiará. Al fin podemos ser una familia hecha y derecha. —Llegó a la habitación de las bebés y abrió, ahí le esperaba Otabek y sus princesas.

Sabiendo lo importante que era esto para Yuri, el kazajo se acercó a él y también repartió algunas caricias sobre el pelaje de la gatita. —Tienes que prometer que las querrás mucho, ¿sí? Te aseguro que ellas te adorarán. —Agregó. El rubio miró a Otabek y sintió deseos de llorar; realmente era afortunado de haber formado una familia con él.

—¡Bien! La bajaremos, —indicó al kazajo. —Y le daremos la libertad de pasear por la habitación, ella sabrá cuándo acercarse a las bebés. —Ese era el plan y no podía fallar. Depositó suavemente a la gata sobre el piso y se sentó ahí también, jalando a Otabek a su lado. —Quedémonos en el suelo también.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos y Potya apenas merodeó por la habitación, olfateó las patas de la cuna e incluso dedicó un tiempo a bañarse. Yuri estaba perdiendo la cabeza a causa de la impaciencia y, al parecer, las gemelas también, pues una de ellas comenzó a quejarse justo como lo hacía antes de llorar. La decepción golpeó al rubio, ¡el esperado encuentro estaba arruinado! Los quejidos de la bebé llamaron la atención de Potya, quien por fin dirigió sus agraciados pasos hacia donde estaban las gemelas en los porta-bebés.

Con la curiosidad característica de los felinos, Potya estiró la nariz hacia la manita de Anya. Olfateó una, dos veces y retrocedió un poco cuando la bebé se quejó de nuevo. Después pasó con Lenya y repitió el mismo acto, aunque con ella tuvo mayor libertad de acercarse a olfatearle parte del rostro. Sin más, la gata se echó entre ambos porta-bebés y se durmió. 

Para la desgracia de Otabek, el rubio se la pasó quejándose el resto del día sobre el encuentro. Ahora no sólo le reclamaba a los bebés, también a la gata, mientras él sólo podía disimular las risas o era seguro su Yuri le reclamaría también a él. —¿Qué esperabas, Yura? Fue el primer encuentro, dale tiempo al tiempo.

—¡Pensé que las amaría a la primera olfateada! —Se quejó cual chiquillo. —No sé qué hice mal, Otabek. —Dramatizó, como si realmente fuera una catástrofe monumental. Por su parte, Otabek confiaba en que el tiempo nuevamente pondría las cosas en su lugar.

El tiempo pasó y Potya tuvo mayor libertad dentro de la casa; a veces echaba la siesta en la habitación de las gemelas e incluso Yuri insistía en incluirla en esos quince minutos que dedicaban diariamente para observar a las bebés dormir, así la gata apenas prestara atención a ese par de bultos durmientes. Toda esa situación era divertida para Otabek: definitivamente, su familia era única en el mundo; y, como él imaginó, el tiempo hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Quién diría que, en unos meses después, el lugar favorito de Potya para dormir sería en medio de Anya y Lenya.


End file.
